In a conventional electrophotographic copying apparatus with variable magnification of enlarged or reduced size such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,148, copying magnification value can only be set in a stepwise fashion, whereby the copying operation cannot be carried out at a magnification value between, e.g., two different magnification values which are set by the manufacturer of the copying apparatus. Moreover, magnification values set by the manufacturer cannot be adjusted by a user, so that if the size of an actual reproduction copy deviates from a desired size by, e.g., a mechanical error, such an error cannot be corrected.
There have been provided copying apparatuses in which the magnification value is substantially continuously adjustable such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,578, 4,287,461 and 4,332,461, though, in such conventional copying apparatuses, an optionally selected magnification value is effective during a single copying operation or one or more consecutive copying operations, and therefore in another subsequent copying operation, the position of a cursor for the magnification setting must again be adjusted by the operator. That is, the position of the cursor must be repeatedly adjusted even if a new copying operation is carried out in the same magnification value as the preceding copying operation, if the cursor is moved between the former and subsequent operations.